M. L. Gross serves as Past Chairman of the Asilomar Conference Committee of the American Society of Mass Spectrometry. He is responsible for oversight of the 1998 Asilomar Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Drug Discovery and for planning of the 1999 Conference.